


Rules

by SkellGrim



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Character, Clubbing, Comfort/Angst, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking, Drug-Induced Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Femdom, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinks, Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M, Mentions of Gajeel x Levy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: Everyone has their own preference in a relationship, in a partner, and an activity. Natsu understood that because he had preferences that involved normality in the bedroom anything beyond that disturbed him. Therefore, he couldn’t believe out of all the ‘regular’ people in the world he could fall for, he pins for a masochistic exhibitionist.The main relationship is Natsu and Gray, however, there will be multi-selection of stories into the relationships of other people around them(Other relationship summaries will be put in the chapter/warnings will be set in advance in authors notes).





	1. Vanilla Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> //Author note//
> 
> *General Warning*  
> Also mentions/implication of watersports and some sexual activity.

If someone told Natsu he'd be asked to act the role of a feral dog, they'd most likely be at the other end of the tan males fist. He didn't bark nor did he allow himself to crawl on his hands and knees. _Why_? Because he simply had too much fucking pride for that. If people wanted a dog, get a damn dog. The sheer fact most of his partners this far had been nothing but kinky bastards made the pink haired hesitant to even step foot back into "Fairy Heart", a pub where anyone 18 and older was allowed to simply hang out, drink and hook up. Although there are times he sees the workers kids running around or doing homework at the bar—that was a bit worrisome.

 

At the moment what worried Natsu to the core is whether he should give up this week on getting a normal lay or enjoy the company of his hand tonight. The latter seems pitiful but he wasn't in the mood to have a delayed orgasm or drizzle honey on some idiots chest and be expected to lick it all off. What he wanted was normal-basic-sex. The fact he had to explain this to Lucy on their way to work earlier this morning just showed how serious he was today. Therefore when she offers to help him find someone on the vanilla side, Natsu excepted. Although he was still hesitant about going to the pub, he was willing to give it one more go before he closed himself off in general to fucking anyone else for a long time. He wasn't afraid to firmly dedicate to jacking off. After all, that's how _most_ horny high schoolers got by.

 

"You're scowling already and we _haven't_ even arrived yet," Lucy points out in disbelief and Natsu finally snaps out of his thoughts to glance at the female next to him.

 

"You already know how I feel about this crap," he scoffs and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his grey sweats.

 

"And dressing like you just got out of bed will help you how?"

 

"They'll get the hint I'm not into any _extravagant_ stuff," Natsu snickers at the clear distaste on his friends face from his choice in wardrobe. "A red flannel and sweats is all it takes to bug you? _Wow_ Luce."

 

"Knowing you don't look like shit everyday just tells me how dedicated you are for that _normal_ hook up," the blonde grumbles and the other let out a laugh that quickly died upon visual of their destination in the distance.

 

The pub was open 24hrs but at night, it was more frisky while in the mornings it took on almost a cafe type vibe for people to chill and have breakfast before work. So the location of it being situated by a tattoo parlor made it not stand out too much in the day. The causality in the places design also contributed to that since the windows were tinted black and the doors were held open only by a door man at night, therefore no one could see what carries on inside but only left to imagine by the numb shouts and booming music. However, the line was hell if you weren't a member. Thankfully they both were and have been for a few years now like many others most likely already losing their shit inside. The two were a block away and Natsu could vividly see the flashing neon lights filtering from out the door onto the side walk. Upon that sight he felt his heart pound eagerly yet nervously at tonight's intentions planned out ahead of him.

 

"Get your _I.D_ out," Lucy reminds and Natsu simply waves her off with a grin when after a few minutes they encountered the door man. The pink haired man rushes ahead of Lucy and claps a hand on the large figures back in greeting. The door man momentarily got on defense before realizing who it was that touched him.

 

"Dragneel!" Elfman grins happily and the two men clasp each others hand as if getting ready to arm wrestle. "Not looking very _manly_ tonight!"

 

Lucy bursts out laughing at the statement and Natsu snorts when they part, putting a hand on his hip.

 

"Well _fuck you_ ," he flips the other off with a playful yet offended tone. The door man did nothing but chuckle with amusement in return. "You and Lucy sure are getting on my **bad** side tonight."

 

" _Whatever_ ," Lucy giggles and despite the unnecessary need, she shows her membership I.D to Elfman as she walks up to stand by Natsu. The taller man out of the three thanks her with a friendly smile and gestures with his head to go right in.  "Thanks," she calls and heads in ahead of Natsu who gives the doorman a parting fist pump and begins scanning the crowd. 

 

"So where do we start?" Natsu questions loud enough for the female to hear him through the noise while they made way to the bar, the two greeted by Mirajane. She so happens to be one of Elfmans sisters.

 

"We should scope some booths. The dance floors too full to get much of a look at anyone," Lucy says and orders a Dafne martini from Mira, the bartender. "If that doesn't go well lets just have fun tonight, _okay_? I'm not set on getting laid as much as you."

 

Natsu rolls his eyes and nudges the female by the shoulder. "That bodycon dress isn't fooling anyone Lucy," he eyes the swarm of dry-humping bodies on the dance floor, looking for a familiar color of orange hair and stupid blue shades. By the time the blonds martini came, Natsu had spot the man he was looking for at the far end of the club in the curtained off area where people claimed booths with more privacy. How he saw the man was by the two busty females swaying on their feet leaving from behind the curtain of one booth. Once they left, the curtain shifted back to covering up the man in there with three more girls touching all over him. "Lucy..." Natsu sighs almost sadly but the brown eyes he met held nothing but determination. His concern gave away quickly once he realized if anyone could get the ' _infamous man-whore Loke_ ' to fall on his knees, it would be Lucy.

 

"Don't focus on me right now," she sighs. "We need to find you a _vanilla ice cream cone_."

 

"Woah! _Seriously_?" A man of raven hair and red irises stalks over by the two friends and leans himself against the edge of the counter by the pink haired. "You're going soft now?"

 

"Mind your _own_ _**fucking**_ _business_ Gajeel," Natsu snaps and scowls at the smug as shit smirk on the pierced mans face.

 

"What happen to ya? Me and Laxus see you walking out of here every three times a week with someone we later to find out is a _kinky_ bastard. Not into drinking piss and chokers anymore, _pinky_?"

 

Natsu visibly grimaces and Lucy took note of the tensing of her friends jaw. He's angry. Therefore she steps in with her boob on full display and shoves herself in front of Natsu at Gajeel with a raised brow. Gajeel frowns at her intrusion and Natsu thanks her mentally before he got kicked out for brawling, _again_.

 

"How’s Levy, _Gajeel_?" She asks knowingly and the man tenses. "Why hasn't she been around lately?"

 

Gajeel huffs in frustration and let's his teasing go for now as he decides to be a decent human being, conversing with the blond.

 

"She's been held up with work lately," he says and almost seems upset about it. "So far she's been fine."

 

"You better not be here with the intention to _cheat_ on her," Mirajane knowingly teases from behind them and Gajeel almost rippes her head off if not for the plastic bag of fresh smelling food being held out to him for the taking. "I'm just kidding. Here's your order," Mira smiles and he huffs in annoyance, letting her comment go. Natsu chuckles to himself as he saw two females literally put the man in his place.

 

Gajeel was cool and all when he _wasn't_ an asshole. The fact he went this far to take care of Levy did make Natsu respect him just a little. When Levy couldn't come with him to the pub, Gajeel would hang out for less than ten minutes and grab food for her before he left. It was cute to watch depite how he put up a front when people called him out for it.

 

"Anyways, good luck being _blue balled_ tonight Dragneel," Gajeel gave him the finger after paying Mira and left before Natsu could give him hell for it.

 

" **Bastard**..."

 

"Let it go," Lucy tells him but that comment did more than what she expected. " _Natsu_?"

 

"I'm _tired_ of this shit!" Natsu slams a fist on the counter in frustration, people near eyeing him nervously.

' _Were their no normal mother fuckers out there?!_ '

 

"Okay okay," Lucy huffs and puts down her finished drink before grabbing him by the arm and tugging him away from the area he caused a scene in before they got in trouble. "You need to _seriously_ chill out Natsu," she said firmly and yanks him strongly near the back of the pub before letting him go. They were out of the bouncers eye sight but in exchange had to be near the curtained booths.

 

"I'm sorry..." Natsu ran a hand through his hair, irritated he was acting out like this because he was simply sexually frustrated. The man was horny, its as easy to get than anything but he still had no right to embarrass Lucy or himself like that. "My heads kind of full of hot air right now."

 

"I get that but still..." she gives him a caring smile. "Your hands are for work, don't damage them so much over this."

 

" _Ha_ ," he grins sheepishly at her, keeping the hand he had in his hair earlier there. " _Right_. Sorry. Maybe I'm better off using them tonight after all."

 

Lucy lets out a small laugh and waves dismissively at him.

 

"You're too hot to go home alone. Tonight...maybe you _are_ but we can fix that," she bit her lip and scrutinizes him. "Are you wearing a tank?"

 

"Yea," he raises a brow and she claps her hands happily before unbuttoning his flannel all the way, letting his muscles show from the thin white top and rolls up the sleeves of the now created outer layer up to his elbow to show his arms. "Now you look a bit like _eye candy_."

 

Natsu looks at himself and already heard a faint whistle in the distance. When he shifts his gaze to see who did it, Lucy shifts uncomfortably near him. Judging by the person, he knew why.

 

"You turned a slobbish teen into a _man_ within mere seconds Heartfilia," Loke pushes aside the black booth curtain to leave the zoned off area. He made his way over with a popped open blue collar and a loosen black tie, smelling _heavily_ of cologne, perfume, and sex.

 

" _Loke_ ," Lucy greets strongly despite how agitated Natsu knew she really was, but if anything Lucy was polite. "You sure you're not busy at the moment?"

 

"Not too busy for you," he flirts and Natsu mentally gags.

 

The consistent flirtation had to be one of Loke's many skills. He never seems to get _sick_ of it.

 

"Yeah yeah. _Are you done_?" The pink hair cuts in and Loke chuckles. "What's so funny?" He frowns.

 

"You needing fashion tips when you know how to dress to this place," Loke dips his shades with a judgmental stare. "What's the occasion, _hat-maker_?"

 

"Why do you gotta kn—"

 

" _Vanilla_ seeker," Lucy deadpans and Natsu kisses his teeth at her for exposing and cutting him off.

 

"Oh?" Loke hums and rubs his chin. "Why all the sudden?"

 

"Why does _everyone_ think I'm some kinky bastard?" Natsu threw up his hands in disbelief. "I don't EXACTLY know they're freaky until I get home!"

 

"It's called _asking_ , bubblegum."

 

" _ **What did you call me?**_ " He deepens his voice warningly.

 

Loke backs away from starting an argument with the man he knew was hot-headed. It wouldn't do him any good.

 

"Don't get so riled up," he sighs and Lucy seems to relax more knowing Loke was going to be easy to talk to tonight without much flattery. "I get why your on edge, trust me I do, but if you weren't too busy blowing your top you'd notice the people checking you out."

 

Upon his declaration, Lucy and Natsu look around past Loke who simply smiles confidently and tips his shades back in place. "See?"

 

"You sure they aren't just all for you?" Lucy asks curiously and Loke laughs handsomely.

 

"I know when people want me, Lucy~" Loke grins suggestively and Lucy withheld her blush as best as she could by fanning herself inconspicuously with her hand, mumbling about the humidity in the place.

 

"Alright then!" Natsu stretch's his arms with a wide grin, both people he was with looking at him as he seem to prepare himself to go off. " _I'm all fired up_! Wish me luck Luce, carrot top, because if this doesn't go well I'm heading the fuck home."

 

"Then I suggest the brunette alone at that corner table, standing and swirling a straw in her glass.” Loke points and Lucy lightly hits his hand away from doing so for very long, considering it rude. "She seemed nice enough."

 

" _Wait_...you know her?" The pink haired male furrows his brow a bit in disgust and Lucy could only mirror it with the twitch of her nose. " _Ew_."

 

"Oh please," Loke waves their responses to the wind. "I've talk to or at least spent the night with half of the females here. _However_ , I steer clear of members of the pub." He intentionally shifts his gaze away from Lucy’s direction and specifically to Natsu.

 

With his last statement, Lucy felt her heart sink a bit. Natsu ignores the mans last sentence in hopes to derail the urge to punch him in the teeth. ' _He can tell when people are into you huh? Asshole._ ' He thought and tosses his priorities out the window.

 

" _Fine_."

 

"Ah, so your going for it?" Loke brightens up and slowly moves near Lucy, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his chest playfully. "I'll keep this one company. Go at it, we'll be watching~"

 

Lucy furrows her brow at the contact but shoos Natsu off nonetheless to get started.

 

"Gross," Natsu states and heads off cooly in the females direction. While he did, he checks out her figure and the way she's dressed. There were no visible signs she had major kinks but who did? Apparently everyone thinks he's into that. His feet slides easily around a moving couple, having mastered the skill to maneuver through buzzing crowds from the times he's been here. Therefore he slows his pace when approaching her, not wanting to scare her off if she was really trying to be alone. " _Hey_ ," he calls out with a soft smile when he moves to stand on the other side of the table, the female watching him ever since he greeted her.

 

"Hi," she gives a smile of her own and pushes her drink aside, showing her willingness to talk. "You look rather... _young_."

 

The other quirks a brow at her deduction of his appearance, not sure if she was weird or simply socially awkward.

 

"Uh yeah? I'm in my 20's," he complies with this topic of conversation before derailing it in a more favorable direction. The pink hair leans on the table, easing a bit closer to gaze into her hazel irises that seem to cloud darker when he addressed her next. "Wanna get to know each other some where _quieter_?"

 

The female automatically knew what he meant and blushes shyly. She leans in as well and Natsu could mildly scent the fruity citrus off her breath when she nears his ear. Usually he was against anything that had to do with PDA but today he'll make an exception as he felt her lips ghost over his cheek.

 

"Do you wanna be my _Daddy_?" She asks seductively and Natsu froze, processing her words as she licks a trail from his inner ear to his jaw. A shiver went down his spine and it wasn't in endearment, no, it was in repulsion. Instantly, Natsu leaned back with a face void of emotion. She looks puzzled for a bit and that only irked the man more.

 

"Do you have a father?" He asks flatly and she seem to misunderstand his question by grinning in return.

 

"Now I do~" she purrs and Natsu shook his head. " _What_?" Now she really was confused.

 

"Did you have a father growing up?" He questions stiffly.

 

The brunette frowns but nods. "Why?"

 

"Was he a _shitty_ guy?"

 

"No?"

 

"Then go to your real father, the man that bathed you, fed you, sheltered you or _hopefully_ gave you an education and ask him to sleep with you because that's exactly what you're asking me to pretend to be!" He fumes and whips away leaving her stunned and feeling suddenly ashamed.

 

He's had enough of this shit and true to his word, he was leaving. If Lucy and Loke were watching as they said, they'd see this was a failed attempt. On top of that, now he wondered if Loke KNEW she had a daddy kink just to send him home. Either way he doubts even without Loke's two cents, he'd of found out soon enough.

 

Natsu escorts himself out the back door, not in the mood to fight through the mob of people to exit where he came. He slams it open not to kindly, the metal scratching pavement _painfully_ and once he ventures outside he treated the door the same way shutting it. He then turns in the direction to leave the hardly lit alleyway to escape the dumpster smell, but, stops dead in his tracks to what he saw before him.

 

...

 

There were tattooed fingers clutching tightly in a sea of black hair attached to a droopy eyed man looking _not_ frightened, _not_ embarrassed, but _nonchalant_ being caught with the head of a ejaculating dick laying limply on his tongue. Natsu wasn't sure if they were already done or if his arrival caused the spontaneous release buteither way this was NOT something he wanted to encounter on a night like tonight. The man getting head seem to come down from his high and fully register the fact they were caught. What the guy decided to do in response to it only pissed Natsu off. One look at Natsu and he jolts in surprise, literally smack away the guy that just gave him _service_ in exchange of running away in embarrassment of being discovered. Natsu bit back calling out to the guy for being such an asshole but the man giving head was right ahead of him, going as far as grabbing the nearest thing lying around and throwing it after him. That item being a glass beer bottle which smashed only minutes away from the guy struggling to shove his dick back in his pants.

" **Fucking** _asshole_!" The dark haired male kisses his teeth and ruffles his hair that had been rudely messed with in attempt to fix it. When he deems satisfied, he pushes himself up onto his feet, dusting off his ripped jeans before addressing the stand still pink haired man still just simply watching him. " _ **What**_?"

 

Natsu flinches at the strangers cold glare.

 

Those eyes strangely matched perfectly with the mans hair, but, that wasn't what really had Natsu eyeing the guys face. Natsu squints and lifts up a finger to point at him, pursing his lips in slight unease.

 

"Your right cheek. It's _swollen_."

 

The stranger blinks in response, honestly expecting some yelling discriminative banshee on his ass. " _Ah_ ," he moves around the fluid casually in his mouth, the pink haired watching him curiously but instantly grimacing in disgust when he saw the motions of his mouth. He smirks only a bit before leaning by the wall and kneel as he let the thin cum drip out his mouth, spiting a large sum of it with the mixture of saliva at the crack dividing the brick wall of the pub and the pavement. When everything was out he wipes his mouth with the back sleeve of his black cargo jacket and stood to observe the others face. Suddenly, he was glad to have spat that shit out because now he could laugh at the horrified look on the mans face.

 

"What the...hows _this_ funny?!" Natsu felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment and instantly the strangers laughs died to subtle chuckles and then a simple grin.

 

"What's _so_ surprising about a guy spitting cum out his mouth? Girls do lots of times, although I can't say they'd do it here."

 

Natsu pinch's the bridge of his nose, not noting the man coming near him as he held down his disgust.

 

" _Oi_ ," the stranger stood an inch from him and Natsu held back the urge to push him away when he moves his hand away from his face.

 

" **What**?" Natsu hisses in anger, strangely detecting a forest pine scent lingering through the nastiness of the mans breath.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Now why the _hell_ would I tell you that?"

 

" _True_ ," the dark haired man hums in understanding. "Why would you?"

 

From that question to himself alone, Natsu notices the mans shoulders slump even though he was acting rather assertive at the moment.

 

"It's Natsu."

 

The stranger perks up and that somehow made Natsu feel pleasant for telling him.

 

"Gray," he said in return. "Now we're not strangers."

 

 _'Is that even how it works?_ ' Natsu thought and felt a hand grab at his shoulder, tightly, and that seem to stir the atmosphere. The look on Gray's face darkens as he leers into the confused yet cautious dark forest green hazel like irises.

 

"Do me a favor _friend_ ," Gray began smoothly. "Keep _this_ between us," his lips hover over the others. " **Got it?** "

 

Natsu didn't favor the way this guy was talking down to him and he especially didn't favor how close he was with that dick sucking mouth, however, he did some how find an _endearing_ shiver wrack through his body at the sheer danger this man might carry with him. The challenge.This feeling made the pink haired give the man before him a defiant stare.

 

"Sure thing, _friend_ ," he smiles mockingly in return and Gray found that intriguing.

 

"Good," Gray smiles too, losing some of the coldness in his persona to intimidate. "Lets _kiss_ on it~"

 

 _Very intriguing_.

 

Natsu's eyes widen and before he could protest the hand on his shoulder finds purchase in his hair, fingers gripping and yanking his head forward to claim his lips, teeth clanking painfully as the first thing the man did was dive tongue first into his mouth. Natsu didn't take long to recognize what was happening but he did know the technique being used was making his mind blank out. He wasn’t sure whether to break away or reciprocate. In the end Gray drove the kiss to a clean close, going as far as licking the escaped saliva trail on Natsu's chin and backing away to look at his handiwork.

 

Dazed. _Good_.

 

Gray smirks and bites his lip to avoid going in to steal another kiss.

 

"It’s a _promise_ then. Thanks  _Natsu_ ~“

 

The said man squints his eyes, almost staggering forward when he deciphers the parting words of the man he'd just met and dumbly watched walk away until he was out of sight. Natsu waited for his mind to clear up and more than anything, he knew he'd have to jerk off tonight.

 

He moves his tongue around his mouth in memory of what had just happened to it; then grits his teeth in disgust at the bitter taste left behind.

 

Natsu also knew he'd have to _seriously_ wash his mouth as well.


	2. Save Me From A Lovers Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Heartfilia, fashion designer and respectable female that sways only important good first impressions, was not only open minded to learning about new kinks but also has her sights set on the manwhore Loke. 
> 
> Loke knows when people are attracted to him, therefore Lucy was no exception. However, what he’s experienced in that past to have labeled himself unworthy to properly date someone had him running from the beautiful, put-together, blond. 
> 
> The only issue with running was not accounting for Lucy’s persistence to stop him and his weakness upon being unable to denying those loving open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is centered more on Lucy and Loke, however there will always still be hints of Natsu and Gray if events play out as such.
> 
> //LucyxLoke chap//

Her hands weren't steady enough. One false move would prick her finger or scar the delicate fabric. Therefore, the only solution left this morning was to cut off the use of her tools and seriously think about the run down of last nights happenings.

 

Lucy Heartfilia, the nice and politest female out of all her friends combine had kicked Loke, man-whore of " _Fairy_ _Heart_ ", in the balls.

 

To say it was an accident would be lying and to say she felt guilty about it would go against her nature of being honest.

 

In all honesty she wished she could talk about it, but Lucy was pretty sure Natsu would say Loke warrants it and anyone else she confides in are usually busy at this hour. Levy starts off as a English professor at the community college " _Fairy_ _Tail_ " and Erza was on her honeymoon with Jellal. Therefore, at the end of the day she either had her chances with the gossiper Mirajane or the drunkard Cana. Neither appealed to her when all Lucy had in mind was simply talking out her frustration.

 

If only Natsu would stop hoarding the shops restroom to brush his teeth, she would consider if he was in the care giving mood to hear her out.

 

With a heavy sigh, the blond got up from her heart shaped stool and made way over to the unisex restroom in the hall. She bit her bottom lip before uneasily knocking on the door, listening to the harsh gags and gurgles of the man on the other side.

 

"Natsu?" Lucy calls nervously rather than in concern.

 

She knew he was alright, she just didn't know why he was stressing so strongly over hygiene all the sudden.

 

The female heard the sinks running water shut off after one last scratchy throated spit. She cringes and backs away from the entrance, hearing his foot steps towards her direction. In no time she heard the door creak open and saw the irritated face on the pink hairs face.

 

"You know..." she began while watching her friend walk off towards and sat in her stool, careful not to disarray anything, and rubs his hands into his face with a long groan. "I still don't know what happened after you _ditched_ me yesterday."

 

Natsu let his hands fall limply into his lap, giving her a dull look.

 

"What?" Lucy furrows her brow and stalks over with the thought of grabbing his tooth brush out the bathroom before opening time. She moves what she was working on at the far right of her desk carefully and sat on the newly made space before Natsu.

 

"I didn't _ditch_ you." He huffs and remembers he couldn't lean back without falling. "You guys were suppose to be watching. You'd think after I left, I'd have my _best_ _friend_ coming to see me."

 

Lucy rolls her eyes with a teasing smile trailing onto her face.

 

"I'm pretty sure you didn't have that in mind when you left."

 

Natsu clicks his tongue, not able to deny or confirm her claim. Instead, he lightly smacks her leg in retaliation for being unable to retort. Lucy chuckles in response and fiddles her fingers at what to say next.

 

"Wanna talk about it? I'm technically the owner of this place. I'll open when I choose to open."

 

"Yeah but what about customer loyalty?" He raises his brow.

 

"What's that got to do with it? I'm loyal, just not consistent. _Totally_ **different** ," She waves him off and he simply grins at her way of thinking.

 

"If that's the case, permission for us to get some breakfast _boss_?"

 

"Permission granted, _Dragneel_."

 

The pink haired man laughs and pushes himself off to grab his jeans jacket.

 

"I'm so glad I have a stylish dress code," Lucy says and slides off her desk to put on a loose, white, waffle knit cardigan; the sweater covering up to her behind.

 

"What dress code?" Natsu blinks puzzled as he pulls on his jacket. "You don't have one."

 

"The code to be _stylishly_ dressed Natsu," she winks and he scoffs.

 

Lucy giggles to herself and ventures to the store door before holding it open, the bells atop ringing. Natsu nods to her and grabs the end of the door frame, letting her walk through first and him last. Her friend jogs lightly out the way and whistles playfully as she locks up the shop. After that they were on their way down the block to the nearest café a couple blocks away by Laxus' tattoo parlor. Mirajane would sometimes stop by to keep the loner company. If not her, Freed would since he owns the local library around town.

 

"So...about last night," Lucy starts curiously, noting her friends shoulders slumping. "If you don't want to talk about anything you don't have to, but I want to at least tell you what happened with me."

 

Upon her last statement, Lucy saw him tense and narrow his gaze. She sighs knowing what was to come.

 

"What that bastard do now?"

 

Lucy wrinkles her nose at the heaviness to his voice. However, she let him get riled up only because she knew she wouldn't. She'd sulk, as she was now. Not able to focus unless she vents. Therefore, the blond recollects last night in specific detail to her friend.

 

* **Yesterday** **Night** *

Natsu had left them to do his thing, only to moments later reek disgust and ooze anger. That much was easy to see through the dimmed lights of the pub, a face Lucy recognizes so very well.

 

"I think it's a fail," she sighs more to herself than the man who seemed to rest comfortably on her. Lucy watches as her friend makes a quick and rather loud exit through the back and she was going to go after him—if not for the arm wrapped around her tightening to stop her movement. She glances to look at the man in blue shades, face unreadable until he met her eyes and smiles.

 

"Don't you think you baby him too much?" Loke chuckles, however, nothing in his tone was teasing about the remark. The question was meant to be answered, seeing as he began to raise a brow at the blonds silence.

 

At the moment, something kicked into high gear. Lucy felt he had no business questioning her.

 

"Does concern look like _babying_ to you, _Loke_?" She offhandedly asks with a suggestive glint of mischief in her eyes. She was feeling flirty but on top of that, she felt the need to embarrass him. Therefore, Lucy let a pink glossed lip smile erupt on her face, wanting to give the impression she was in fact just messing with him.

 

"Not at all Lucy. Although I do feel he holds a _special_ place in your heart," he rests his cheek on her head, Lucy unable to see his expression.

 

If she went by his tone, it'd go along the lines of disappointment. Which puzzles her only by a bit.

 

What was he implying?

 

"I don't like Natsu, Loke."

 

...

 

She could hear the clearing of his throat.

 

"Is that what you thought?" Lucy finally breaks them apart, folding her arms and furrowing her brows. This way she could see him but as serious as this conversation could've gotten, a drunk bimbo practically molded her breasts to the mans arm. Lucy's right eye twitches but she still kept up a strong appearance, letting that brief reaction be the only indication she wanted to smack the female for the inconsiderate intrusion of their conversation.

 

Loke was practically impossible to get serious, he always pulls everything as a joke which annoys Lucy when he seems to be dropping subtle hints of instability. Before she would address it, he'd be gone or simply diving into another conversation.

 

" _Leoooo_ ~" the drunk woman says his name in a whine, causing pain to both Lucy and from what she could see, _Leo's_ ears as well. "You didn't tell me you were coming out tonight~"

 

The orange haired man squints at her but soon softens up with a makeshift smile.

 

Seeing that infuriated Lucy.

 

"I forgot. Forgive me~?" He grins and that instantly had the whining drunkard gleefully accepting his half-assed apology. "Now can you give me a minute? I'm speaking with a friend of mine."

 

The woman seem to finally register Lucy standing ever so diligently in place. Lucy notes the hoe looking her up in down, then snorts as if what she saw wasn't better than her.

 

Lucy would've been pissed if she wasn't already pissed about the situation taking place.

 

The female let Loke go and Loke steps up an inch by Lucy to most likely tell her he had to go.

 

"What happen to keeping me company, _Leo_?" Lucy hardens her gaze only a bit until she saw him frown at her. He tensed his jaw only just a little, trying to loosen up as he did with the other that approached him seconds before.

 

' _If_ _it_ _was_ _difficult_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _me_ , _don't_ _do_ _it_.' Lucy thought momentarily until his next set of words shocked her.

 

"Don't you _dare_ call me that," Loke said firmly. " **Ever** ," He says leaving no room to rebuttal when he filters out his split assertion to a sudden friendly tone. "I'm sorry Lucy," he said. "I won't be able to carry out that task anymore. Maybe some other time."

 

Lucy felt her hands clench on her arms, nails biting into her skin as she faintly heard the woman behind him giggling at her rejection.

 

It was one thing to talk down to her and it was another to embarrass her.

 

Loke did _both_.

 

Therefore the urge Lucy failed to withhold clicks into action; her right leg moving instantly to aim and hit the jewels between the man-whores legs. The hardness of her heel added to the impact and it clacks when her leg came back to the floor, Loke falling at her feet.

 

That moment she saw him cower before her made goosebumps tickle her skin and quickly, she pushes herself into the crowd, making her escape as the drunk hoe screams out for someone to help.

 

The moment she struck him down, Lucy _triumphed_.

 

**

By the time she finished the revision of that night, Natsu was busting his gut laughing in the café entrance. The people in line ahead of them eyed the pair.

 

"It's not _that_ funny..." Lucy felt her cheek heat up. "I shouldn't of done that to him."

 

"And he shouldn't of done _that_ to you," Natsu retorts matter of factly.

 

" _Whatever_. The point is that..." she pauses and lets out a sigh as if to conclude what she had to say.

 

The pink haired grunts in displeasure.

 

"You like him?"

 

Lucys face flushed, her hands coming up to cup her cheeks as she stares off in the distance at nothing in particular. She could hear Natsu teasing her by the poking at her side but she ignores it in favor of playing over what Natsu had just said.

 

She likes him. Of course she did. Saying it made her embarrassed and seeing the man of her affection would just angers her sometimes.

 

If only she knew for sure he'd actually have her. From what went down the other day, Loke might not want to talk to her for a long while. Plus he made it clear he didn't date members of the pub and Lucy was _regrettably_ a member. When the blond thought about those key things, her heart ached and her love-struck high died down to settle in disappointment.

 

"Lucy?" Natsu calls in concern.

 

"He doesn't like me, Natsu."

 

"But Lucy..." her friend stops mid-sentence, not knowing how to instill faith in something he wasn't sure of himself. "He'll come around," Natsu pats a hand on her head, smoothing down the blond locks in a way of consoling.

 

Lucy smiles at the platonic affection and simply lets the topic go up in the air for now, both reaching the front of the line and ordering. As they wait, people gave curious looks.

 

"Why is it still there?" The blond asks and laughs when the other shrugs. She kindly brushes his hand off and takes up their part of their orders. "Wait for the drinks," she said and went to grab a table near the windows but halts when she approaches an empty booth. 'I'm not ready for this yet!' Lucy mentally panics, food in her hands shaking in danger of falling. A moment later, Natsu rears behind her, dropping his mouth open in an 'oh' when he saw what she saw. Except instead of subtle shock, he seem to be enraged that Lucy couldn't think fast enough to process her friend slamming their drinks on the table along with their food he snatched from her hands and yanking her to sit in the booth beside him by the window.

 

"SHIT!" The pink haired panics just as much as she but Lucy had no idea why.

 

She HAD a reason, Loke was sitting there at a table with some raven haired guy. Both people too stuck in conversation to notice Natsu's outburst.

 

"Okay, I'm freaking because _my_ crush is here," Lucy deadpans and turns to observe the jittering of her friend. "What are _you_ freaking over?"

 

"Kinda about the same thing!" Natsu almost shrieks, debating between anger than fear, then anger again and fear. He wanted to punch Loke and then the droopy eyed bastard for the sperm kiss the other night, however, he was afraid on how to approach the guy he also jacked off that very night before to. He didn't just jerk off to anyone and the fact the guys cold glare and sexy laugh stayed within his mind had him brushing his teeth for half an hour with the nasty yet pleasurable kiss stuck on loop.

 

"What?" Lucy furrows her brow and lifts herself a bit to pop her eyes over the back of their seat to gaze at the two men. She then looks at Natsu who joined her, his cheeks a bit red and teeth biting into his lower lip while eyeing not Loke but the man Loke was talking with. Her eyes widen and automatically she couldn't withhold a loud gasp of astonishment; that caught the men's attention as well as a few other in the area. Lucy and Natsu instantly flushed in sync and fell back, cowering behind the safeties of the booth they were in.

 

"You _fucking_ bitch!" Natsu says in a harsh whisper.

 

" _I'm_ _sorry_!" Lucy replies regrettably and pulls forth her iced mocha, slurping in efforts to calm her heated face from the heated situation. They knew they were there now. Great.

 

Natsu racks his hands through his hair and retreats to the same method Lucy was using, however, with his fresh baked danish. He held it with the crinkled wrapping and peels away the transparent covering to take a much needed bite. He hums delightfully and Lucy hums to herself as well, both become distracted momentarily by the flavor of their items.

 

" _Natsu_! This is amazing!" Lucy exclaims and would've offered to share if not for the fact she knew Natsu didn't like cold coffee.

 

"I bet," he grins over chews, getting his own burst of excitement. " _Lucy_! This stuffs great!" Natsu boasts as he swallows.

 

"Really now? Can _I_ give it a try?" A familiar male voice interjects and before Natsu could reply, a cold hand grabs and maneuvers his wrist for the stranger to take a bite over Natsu's first one on the danish. Natsu stares star-struck at Gray literally biting off from his food and letting him go from the front of them. Not only was Lucy trying to process when the guy came into their booth, she was trying to comprehend when Loke casually strolled on in to sit next to the guy also. He held a coffee cup in hand and wore his usual blue shades on his face, yet, dressed more business-casual compared to his usual look. The man with him had a plain iced coffee and wore a regular blue t-shirt with a zip up black hoodie.

 

There was a developing silence between the four and Gray was the first to break it.

 

"Not bad pinky," He says and Natsu shoots him a glare at the nickname, Gray grinning at the reaction he pulled out. "Though I liked what you shared with me yesterday much better."

 

"Wait, _what_?" Lucy widens her eyes at the exchange, looking from the stranger and then to Natsu in aw. "Natsu?"

 

" _Nothing_ ," the friend says and set down his danish, his appetite going away as he pouts with a faint blush, staring away from them all with his chin resting on his palm.

 

' _Is_ _he_... _sulking_?' The three thought as they observed the male go quiet.

 

"Uh...okay," she smiles uneasily because now the two had their attention on her. "G-Good Morning.."

 

"Yo," the raven greets but had only a specific interest on Natsu, eyes stalking for how long her friend could stay to himself. "What's your name?"

 

Lucy gave him a firm look over, his nonchalance yet reserved demeanor reminded her of Loke in some ways. The man she was referring, looking at his cup and scratching the rim with his thumb. He looks calm but Lucy knew a too calm Loke meant a thinking Loke, therefore he was either thinking about what to say or deciding it was best not to say anything at all. Lucy wasn’t going to stand for neither.

 

She technically was the one in the wrong, having acted out of line and afflicted physical harm to him without necessary reason. Well there was a reason, but it still wasn't appropriate.

 

With a soft sigh, she directs her gaze to Loke despite his eyes training on his cup. She was about to speak until he suddenly met her gaze, a strange seriousness he hardly usually held within his expression.

 

"Lucy," he starts and Natsu finally spares a glance in our direction. "Can we talk somewhere?" the orange haired man asks, a hint of unease developing in the way he tightens his finger around his cup. "It's about yesterday."

 

The man beside him seem to give him a blank stare, before pushing at Loke to get out the booth. Lucy watches as Loke quietly complains at his friends behavior. The stranger suddenly looks to her and gave a soft smile. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat as if his whole persona became gentle just for her.

 

"I heard you own a fashion boutique around the area," he starts and Lucy did nothing but nod. Natsu huffs and automatically got the gist of what was going on as he grabs his hot hazelnut mocha and clears a path for Lucy to get out the booth. "Why don't you go back with my friend for that chat? Me and pinky need to have a talk of our own."

 

Natsu seems to tense at the statement but holds back a rebuttal.

 

Lucy bit her lip nervously but quickly comes out with her drink in hand and croissant. She gave Natsu a look briefly before walking herself away from the three to the exit, Loke sighs and hurry's after her.

 

"I'm sorry we interrupted you two," Loke apologizes and Lucy thought nothing of it as she took a sip of her drink. The orange haired man falls behind her, as if he was a child reflecting on what he did wrong. "I'm also sor—"

 

"Loke," she cuts him off. "We'll talk later, _okay_? Let's get behind closed doors first."

 

The said man nods despite the other's inability to see it, a sinking feeling in his stomach began as they got closer and closer to the blonds establishment. When they were at the door, Loke did his best to lose his nerves.

 

This was going to be the first time in a long while he was going to talk things out.

 

He always complains to Gray in exchange of Gray complaining to him, however, Lucy wasn't like Gray. She was a woman he knew for a while now and did his best pursuing her ONLY platonically. She wasn't someone he could be with like the other woman he knew sensually. They desire another type of him he threw out for the wolves to slaughter, not the real him which he felt too close to exposing to Lucy. Gray was enough for him but he was a companion and he was a safe bet since no one knew him. Although now that Natsu and Gray became acquaintances, he'd have to mark that off. Especially when Gray made it clear he was interested in pursuing the hot-head.

 

"Come in," Lucy says softly and Loke didn't think twice about following the actual order. He came in and shut the jingling belled door that automatically clicked lock.

 

There was no going back now.

 

"Have a seat," she says in the same tone, gesturing to her stool and set the items in her hands in the free space on her desk.

 

Loke eyes the place with half interest, noting how small yet comfortable the boutique was. There is a dressing room to the left against the wall, a red carpet leading from the area to racks of clothing. A rack of shoes took up the left space in front of the show window, a long white leather couch with a transparent blue glass coffee table in front occupied near the entrance of the boutique. The first thing you'd pass by was that on the left, on the right was more subtle with coat hooks and a small hallway that held the restroom and supply closet. The rest of the place was where Natsu and Lucy made the items. They took up less than half the space in the back, where a divider was build to separate customers from their work but there was no wall cutting off space to see Lucy's front desk and rolls of fabrics against the back wall. Anyone that had to go to the back would have to pass Lucy's desk. Therefore Natsu would pass her every morning to work and they'd easily see each other off.

 

Small but suitable for the two friends Loke thought as he remembered the time Lucy had the shops first opening.

 

He sat down on her heart shaped stool and rests his hands on his thighs, itching to grip his knees as she silently looks at him.

 

"Lucy..."

 

"Loke, what are you apologizing for?" Lucy asks and standing before him with folded arms. She looked the same way yesterday in the club as she waited for his attention. She had it, but what for?

 

The man furrows his brow, feeling as if being put in the place of a mere child.

 

He guessed he deserves it for now.

 

"For snapping at you," He says and Lucy automatically recalls the memory. "The name Leo isn't something I want my closest friends to call me. It's the name I let strangers that I don't plan to go further with use."

 

" _Oh.”_ Lucy felt a flutter of hope within her chest but kept her expression from showing how it softens her approach. She was still planning to embarrass him, because people didn't get off on embarrassing her lightly and especially her friends. They knew better. "I didn't know, Loke."

 

"I know," he sighs even more guilty. "I just _didn't_ like hearing _you_ say it...so I kind of lost my cool."

 

"You were on edge the whole night weren't you?"

 

Loke tenses, willing himself to speak the truth.

 

"Only by a bit. Nothing to concern yourself with though," he smiles and Lucy heavily sighs.

 

"Since you won't say much then _I_ will," She relents only a bit rubs her thumb in a circular, comforting, motion on her arm. Loke watched it before moving his gaze to the almost sullen face of the blond.

 

"I think you know it already but I'm..." Lucy pauses. " _I_ _like_ _you_."

 

She expected the heavy silence that followed, therefore she continued on knowing Loke had no words to give out.

 

"I get irritated, _not_ when I see you in the company of women, but because you don't look like you’re _actually_ enjoying them around you."

 

Loke let his hands drag forward to lay upon his knees, giving his knees a much need stress filled squeeze from the others statement.

 

"I don't know why you want to be _Leo_ when you hate being him so much," Lucy takes slow steps over to the other and kneels on her knees before him. Loke flinches and then tenses, unable to meet her eyes and exchange glares at his lap. He would've kept rebelliously staring away from her if not for the physical contact made with her hands to over his own. At the warmth, he finally met her beautiful big brown eyes and gentle smile. The man relaxes only by a bit and looks to the glossed lips which part again to speak. "But _I_ do know I want to be the one to bury him," she says sincerely despite the gruesomeness of the sentence. "And then," Lucy rests her cheek on his left knee, making sure to still be able to look at him. " I want you to align _all_ your services to me."

 

The orange haired male felt a smile make way onto his face, a real one, that had the mans eyes glazing over as if in pain.

 

"I..." he clears his throat. " _Heartfilia_ , are you proposing to me?" Loke jokes but Lucy didn't show any signs of amusement with his question. "I'm not the right _man_ for you..." he bitterly chuckles and felt Lucy lift her head up before getting up entirely and sliding into his lap, his hands forced to release his knees in efforts to make sure she doesn't fall. Now her head rests on his shoulder as her hand soothingly caresses his cheek. "Lucy..." Loke bites back the emotion he felt from her actions.

 

"A contract," she says and Loke raises a brow, hesitantly sinking into her body heat and tightening his hold on her as if pulling her closer into his chest. "Date me and only me, for now. If you have a good reason to why you want to break up, I'll comply and no longer pursue romantically..." Loke felt his heart sink, then uplift when she adds the last of her sentence. " _Only_ platonically."

 

"Heartfilia," Loke begins with a sigh and Lucy quickly places a finger on his lips to halt his words. She then pulls off his shades and sets them in her lap, admiring his features without the interference of the metal constantly blocking his dark hazel eyes. "You don't know the kind of guy _I_ _am_ ," Loke says in suppressed grief but all she does is close her eyes as she uses her index finger to write out an imaginary contract on his chest. The man shivers when registering the light and steady glides of her finger on him, at a loss for words, he slowly got the gist of what she was doing upon hearing her low whispers of words.

 

"Sign your name, Loke."

 

Lucy opens her eyes and grins, pointing to her lips.

 

' _Seal_ _the_ _deal_...' he thought as he felt compelled to ease near. _'With_ _a_ _kiss_.'

 

With that he lays upon her a chaste kiss to the lips. He let it draw out for a while, having felt many sparks ignite before he finishes the oath and _admires_ the dust of pink on her cheeks.

 

" _Lucy_ ," he calls playfully. "I'm in _your_ care."

 

The said woman lets out huff of relief, stretching in his grasp.

 

"About damn time."


	3. Crushes Are Meant To be Crushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Author note//
> 
> *General Warning*  
> Sexual Content in this chapter.

They sat apart from each other, Natsu trolled by unease and Gray amused by his nervousness.

 

Its been a long time since Gray found interest in someone _this_ quickly in so long. Even Loke found it surprising how chipper his mood has been since encountering the pink haired man the other night. Therefore, having the male before him unable to say a word just made Gray wonder what the guy could possibly be thinking. He knew Natsu had to be into him by even just a little, the blushes to his cheeks wouldn't spring up as fast as they fleet if he wasn't.

 

" _Natsu_ ," Gray finally spoke, the other he calls looking at him with false annoyance in between his brow. "Did you tell her?"

 

"Tell who?"

 

"The _cute_ blonde," he replies and leans back against his seat in the booth, the stiff red cushions providing no comfort.

 

The eye twitch from that subtle description didn't go unnoticed by Gray. He took every gesture, tone, and word placement into consideration from Natsu. To say the least he wanted to know how the man reacts. Their nights meeting was his first unexpected reaction.

 

"Her names _Lucy_ ," Natsu states and raises a brow. "Why are we even talking right now?" He asks in all honesty. "I'm pretty sure when you're told to keep quiet about shit from a stranger, it'd make sense not to act like you know each other."

 

He had a point.

 

Gray wrinkles his nose at the word stranger. He didn't _feel_ like they were. As far as he knew, since Loke spoke only briefly about who he hangs out with, Gray didnt feel as if he was so far detached from the mans life. Meaning, he wasn't a stranger. He considers Natsu and himself acquaintances that haven't met yet in person; though fully aware of who they are.

 

Now they're _friends_.

 

Then again, what bullshit was he trying to pull? He knew very well this wasn't how shit goes. Especially if he had aims to develop a relationship with the other, however, he couldn't help himself wanting to be as close as possible as soon as possible.

 

"Didn't we agree we were friends?" Gray raises his own brow, beckoning for an interesting response.

 

"I mean sure but I doubt we really are!" Natsu rebuttals weakly, having recollected their conversation as well as what their kiss partially meant. _'A_ _promise_ _for_ _a_ _friend_ _to_ _keep_ _a_ _secret_?' he thought before shaking his head and glaring at the smirk on Grays face. "What do you want, Gray?"

 

"Well I thought I was being forward enough with that," the man in question pushes out his lower lip in a pout and leans forward again to fold his arms on the table, finger poking the mans unfinished food. "I want us to be _good_ _friends_."

 

Natsu scoffs in disbelief, trying not to find this sluggishly dressed yet hot guy before him messing with his belongings adorable. Getting to know Gray might be risky for his well-being emotionally and physically, however, Natsu wasnt one to step from a challenge. He was partially confident this man wanted something specific rather than being a good friend of his. If Gray only wanted friendship, there wouldn't be a tense atmosphere that made him feel he was at the verge of being _devoured_ —then spat out for not being _intriguing_ enough.

 

"Good friends, huh?"

 

"That's what I said. What don't you get?" Gray rolls his eye as he breaks apart a piece of Natsu's danish and eats it. "Are you scared?"

 

A baffling look drawing on Natsu's face made Gray almost choke on his stolen bit of food. He contains his laughter and swallow the bit before addressing Natsu.

 

"I take the later is wrong then," he clears his throat and smiles.

 

"Damn right," Natsu snorts. "Anyway," he stares intensely into the others eyes. "What are _good_ _friends_ in your terms, _Gray_?" the pink haired male asks suggestively and Gray caves into the desire of the mans tone and surged forward to claim Natsus lips, ferociously, messily. The angle put strain on Grays back, having put one knee on the table to tower and dominate the guy in the seat across from him. Instantly, when Natsu snaps to, he grabs at Gray's wrists on the either side of his face; the raven resting his hands firmly on the booth for leverage. Only when a throat cleared by them did Gray move his mouth away to look at the waitress, blushing, with hands connecting to her sides in an awkwardness that told Gray all he had to know about her beings there. Natsu exhales in slight disappointment when the lip lock ends so quickly and sinks low into his seat after realizing Grays closeness, holding a flushed face resembling the waitresses.

 

"Sorry," Gray apologizes half-heartedly to the woman and pushes carefully back into his own seat, sighing in annoyance but soon humming pleasantly at the reaction he stirred from Natsu. "You alright _friend_?"

 

"Cut the crap..." Natsu regains his strength, getting riled from the mans behavior. "We aren't friends, not normal friends at least. Just spit out what you _want_ from me," he says lowly so the retreating waitress didn't overhear, despite the attention they already brought upon themselves. There was no reason to being quiet at this point. He was pretty sure the grandma at the table across from them has a general gist of what's going on. "What are you aiming for?" He asks, needing closure to THIS quick _weird_ development. "And you better not of kissed me after doing head...again," he adds with a grimace.

 

"You can’t just go with the flow, can you?" Gray ignored the laters statement and grabs at Natsus danish, deciding to simply devour the thing instead of asking or waiting for permission. He rips away the wrapping and takes a big bite, eyeing the serious look Natsu was set on keeping.

 

"No."

 

"And here _I_ thought you were fun," Gray swallows and sucks his teeth in slight irritation. " _Fine_ ," he develops a bored look. He might as well get serious too if the guy was going to. Gray didn't find his intentions that big of a deal to begin with. "I'm interested in you," he shrugs and Natsu widens his eyes, feeling his heart race. "And I want to fuck you," Gray concludes earnestly. Natsu felt his excitement pause as reality pushes him away from a shounen-ai romance like expectation.

 

...

 

" _Hello_?" Gray snorts, amused, taking another bite of his now claimed danish. "Earth to sexy~"

 

Natsu fails to respond for awhile and while he was silent, Gray finishes his danish and moves on to his coffee.

 

"Oi," the dark haired male tries again. "Why the _hell_ are you in such shock? You're acting as if I—" Gray pauses, finally getting why his declaration could’ve possibly stun the man so much. After running through the mans reactions so far, Gray almost spat out the lukewarm coffee to laugh.

 

' _HOW_ _CUTE_!' He mentally exclaims and bites the plastic cover of the coffee cup shyly. He didn't particularly feel any emotional attachment to Natsu as of yet, however, this reveal was too heart warming that Gray took pity on the man.

 

"You like me," he says matter of factly and that made Natsu finally flinch awake, cheeks beating red up to his ears. _'I_ _was_ _right_ ,' Gray thought and felt a slight throb in his chest. He ignores it and moves onto finishing up his now claimed drink.

 

"I-I..." Natsu stutters and bit his lip. He curses for his lack of composure and fears the others response. "A crush...is all it is," he corrects, making Gray have to roll his eyes.

 

"Even more reason to go along with me on this," Gray grins and points at the other. "You like me and I'm interested in you. Why don't we _shack_ _up_ a bit?"

 

" _Shack_ _up_?" Natsu purses his lips.

 

Gray rolls his eyes once again and lost craving for his drink. He got up from his seat and exited the booth.

 

"Bathroom, now."

 

Natsu frowns at the order and watches the man walk away to the men's restroom.

 

' _Did_ _he_ _have_ _to_ _take_ _a_ _leak_? _The_ _hell_ _do_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _go_ _for_?'

 

...

 

After five or six minutes, the pink haired quickly lost his patience and leapt up from his spot to escort himself to the bathroom. When he enters, it was surprisingly empty. Usually guys would be busting through to fix themselves in the long viewed mirror. He could admit to having to pull a full morning routine for a job interview before working for Lucy, it's mainly the reason why he kept his tooth brush on him when going places before the afternoon.

 

" _Oi_ ," the raven calls in mild annoyance and pushes open a stall door, eyeing the other staring at his sudden appearance. "The fuck took you so long?!"

 

Natsu’s lip twitches in slight disgust and folds his arms to snappily reply, but, before he could get a word out, Gray yanks him into his claimed stall when the main doors open; other customers flooding in. The pink haired held back his discomfort at being up against the green plastic stall door. Gray slowly moving to sit on the lid of the toilet, raising his legs up to rest on either side of Natsu's body in efforts to make it look as if there was one pair of feet for people that bothered to check.

 

"Shouldn't of took so long," Gray whispers low enough that the people on the other side couldn't pin point another voice besides the ones in their conversation. In response to his words, Natsu gave him the finger before giving Gray a look that almost said ' _well_ _now_ _what_ _asshole_?'

 

The raven smiles mischievously and reaches a hand out to hook two fingers around the others belt buckle, yanking him with much strength closer. Instantly when Natsu's hips were close enough, Gray wrapped his legs around the mans calves to lock him there and despite the want to struggle on Natsu's part, the action would make him bang unsteadily into the stall wall beside him. Therefore all he did was glare into the stormy dark blue eyes that gleamed with promise. A promise Natsu had no idea about just yet. However, he quickly caught on when the clinking of the metal of his belt being undone put him in a panic. He so wanted to scream at the idiot, smack him, and _thank_ _him_ for the service he was slightly looking forward to receiving but primarily not especially fancying it in a damn bathroom stall. Sure, Natsu wasn’t the most _hygienic_ , especially when it came to laundry, however, he knew this had to be some kink of Grays. First in an alley where people could walk pass our through and now a bathroom stall where people were literally no closer than a few short feet from them. Natsu could vaguely hear the conversation the two men had as Gray pulls down his zipper. One guy was being very insistent about wanting a new car while the other was mocking his coworkers lack of competence to actually maintain his current vehicle. Natsu would’ve become faintly interested in the outcome of their conversation if he wasn't taken aback from the winter hand on his dick.

 

"Why is your hand _so_ cold?" Natsu hisses quietly and Gray shrugs, no qualms with putting the flaccid cock in his mouth.

 

Now _that_ wasn't cold.

 

Natsu bit his lip as he tried to wrap his mind around the reason for growing erect in his more than least favorite scene and by a total stranger. The stranger being rather persistent to keeping his mouth on his dick and bobbing his head as if Natsu has been, from the start, armed and ready to stand at attention within the warm cavern. However, it sucks(ha, literally) how much Natsu wasn't actually resisting to the best of his ability. Reason being because he was indeed, getting harder within each passing second Gray twirled his tongue around the head of his cock. He’s definitely attracted to the man and was easily getting accustomed to erasing the label of stranger. Currently though, Natsu was mostly trying to hold back his desire to reciprocate, shallowly thrusting his hips, gingerly, when Gray took him in deeper.

 

One question though...why did it have to be in the bathroom?

 

Natsu was pretty sure Gray had a thing for sucking dick in public places in _general_.

 

A hand taps his thigh, Grays only warning he was pulling off him. Natsu held back his urge to whine when his wet staff got hit by the open air. Just as Gray released him, Natsu realizes the voices of those men were gone. Which meant they were alone, once again. However, now with his dick on full display in front of his crushes smug ass face.

 

"This is what I mean," Gray hums and mouths open kisses, teasingly, along the sides of Natsu's rod. "Shack up a bit."

 

"Are you an idiot?" He stares bewildered at the other. "That means something else, not this!" He said harshly and Gray shoots him a glare.

 

"MY version _means_ THIS, Natsu. A little warning, don't annoy the guy who has the life of your dick in his hands."

 

A shiver ran down Natsu spine at the icy tone and brutal threat.

 

"I apologize."

 

"You're forgiven," Gray chuckles and props the head of the mans cock on his tongue like a fucking loli and suckled on it until he reaches the base, nose meeting the fabrics of Natsu's shirt and chin feeling the cold metal of his jeans zipper. The raven hair convulses his throat around the length before hollowing out his cheek for the strength of one solid suck as he pulls off and drives back in again with a different approach that involves tongue and a slow tantalizing pace. Natsu shudders out a breath, getting a little light headed.

 

It's been awhile.

 

Gray might realize that very soon.

 

"Gr- _Gray_..." he moans softly and scolds himselffor it, resorting to biting his lip some more.

 

The guys tongue was evil...

 

Natsu reaches his hands down to thread through the locks of Gray's hair, finger tips inconsistently pressing into the mans scalp.

 

He wants to finish.

 

Gray seem to get the gist of his squirming and picks up the pace, looking up to meet the others eyes as if giving silent permission.

 

To do what?

 

Natsu hunches over himself, whispering an apology before tightening his grip on the others hair painfully and forcing control over how hard and fast Gray took him in. Despite that, Gray kept his mouth inviting and ready. He didn't try to stop him either which slowly began to confuse Natsu until a groan rumbles over his member, making him quickly intake a shaky breath. The pink haired furrows his brows in pleasure, rotating his hips into the back of Grays throat before adding thrusts to his maneuver. Pulling out, thrusting in, rotating, and _repeat_. If Gray didn’t seem to be okay with this, Natsu would've pulled out to cream in a tissue, but Gray grabs his behind and almost helps add impact that contributed to choking him. Therefore, after a two more less precise thrust and rolls, Natsu locks his hips in place and cums inside the mans mouth. His body trembles in satisfaction and almost slumps there for awhile if he didn't take into account the fact people did have to breath after having sucked a dick for that long.

 

He pulls out, dazed, and Gray begins to hack up his essence into his hand before it fell to the floor. The guys skin tinged red, eyes watery and drool along with seed on his lips on the verge of dripping down his chin.

 

If that wasn't _sexy_ , Natsu didn't know what was.

 

...

 

He found a man choking sexy... _shit_ , therapist in need rather soon.

 

"Sh-shit..." Gray finally speaks, voice scratchy that Natsu winces. He shoots the pink hair a weak teary eyed glare, before kissing his teeth and cleaning his hands off with toilet paper. "If you're going to cum, warn a guy. The ladies _hate_ that shit especially."

 

Natsu leans back against the stall door, slumping his shoulders before giving Gray a grateful look.

 

"Thanks..."

 

Gray snorts but instantly regrets it.

 

 _Fuck_ , wrong pipe...

 

He cough harder this time.

 

"You..wouldn't happen to be a **masochist** would you?" Natsu asks, having came to the conclusion after oxygen entered his brain properly and noticed the bulge in the others pants.

 

He was given a finger, telling him to wait a moment and Natsu felt so sure about about his question being a yes when Gray discarded his cum filled tissue into the toilet and reaches for another long piece of toilet paper to clean out the insides of his pants.

 

"I'm...gonna wait outside..." Natsu voices pitifully and fixes himself after Gray frees his legs. He gives the man a look over, the guy busy cleaning his soiled underwear to the best of his ability, then exits the stall carefully and closing it behind him. He heard Gray flop his feet down to the ground and flush the toilet.

 

I can't believe we did that.

 

Natsu ushers himself to the sink, inspecting his burning cheeks and once the sight began to embarrass him, he turns on the water and scrubs cold water all over his face. Just when he feels he needed to stop, he spots Gray folding his arms behind him with a cold unreadable expression. It reminds Natsu of the face Gray had when he thought something discriminative was coming out of his mouth upon their first encounter. Natsu frowns only slightly and moves to get a paper towel to dry his face. When he moved, Gray goes for the sink he was using before and washes his hands, and even his mouth with water. He didn't dare suppress the strength of his spit.

 

"No soap?" Natsu asks instead, feeling a strange set of tension developing in the atmosphere. He tosses his paper towel in the garbage and grabs another, walking over to Gray and holding it out for the taking when the man shuts off the faucets.

 

Gray eyes him carefully and then the offering.

 

"I used it on my hands. Why would I put that _nasty_ tasting shit in my mouth?" He scrunches up his nose and snatched the towel from Natsu with a small grin, knowing his action was unnecessary.

 

" _Righhht_ , and guys seed isn't?"

 

Gray chuckles as he dries his hands, the sound music to Natsu’s ears.

 

"Some are tolerable," he admits and Natsu grimaces, the look of disgust only proving to amuse the man more. "Wanna know my ranking for _yours_?" Gray teases and strangely enough, he got a small blush from the tan male instead of an expected scowl of disgust. The reaction made Grays cheeks warm a bit also, the reasons to truly why left without investigation.

 

"You want to be friends with benefits," Natsu reminds, throwing out the actual term than the bullshit wording Gray gave it. "That's what your _version_ of shaking up a bit means."

 

Gray hums with a small nod before taking his phone out his pocket to check the time. Then he hands it to Natsu, words unnecessary for the implication.

 

"Don't name yourself," Gray smiles playfully. "I want to do that."

 

Natsu rolls his eyes at his childishness, typing in his number as if this was normal.

 

Normal as if having a man you find attractive suck your dick in a bathroom stall and ask for your number because apparently, he might find you attractive too or simply just wants dick on speed dial. Either way, Natsu kicks reason out the window and gives Gray back his phone when he finishes.

 

"About the question before," He pauses. "I am."

 

Natsu blinks and refuses to lose his temper about Gray being a kinky bastard. He just let the guy suck his dick, Natsu could afford him leeway at the moment.

 

The two finally leave the bathroom, Gray tossing his paper towel out before exiting with Natsu out the café.

 

"We should meet up sometime soon," Gray says, stuffing his hands into his sweater pockets. He gestures with his head for them to walk a bit. Natsu concedes and doesn't look back at the café, ashamed of what he just done in the establishment.

 

"Me and Lucy always go to the pub three times a week after work. Day time, we stroll in for breakfast or check in." Natsu tells him with a fond smile while looking ahead, Gray doesn't mention how adorable it looked. "You should become a member," he grins excitedly now and its not because of how easy it would be to get Gray with his cock in his mouth. "Loke's a member."

 

Gray knew.

 

" _Hmmm_ ," the raven doesn't bother think it over because surprise surprise, "I'm _already_ a member."

 

"Really?!" Natsu widens his eyes. "Why didn't you say shit?"

 

"Well for one, I had my mouth occupied for a while, second, you didn't ask."

 

" _Touché_ ," the pink hair scoffs and Gray claps him on the back with a lecherous smirk.

 

"So you're saying I should tag along with you and your blond girlie friend when you go?"

 

Natsu kisses his teeth, pushing Gray away.

 

"Her names _Lucy_ , and yeah. I'm pretty sure she's going to be occupied with her new boyfriend pretty soon."

 

Gray hums in agreement, feeling the urge for once to simply touch without sex in mind. Natsu was easily enough allowing him to be involved in his life of friends, talking happily as if Gray being here was the best thing ever.

 

...

 

He couldn't let that happen though.

 

The male clutches his fists, laughing lightly at something Natsu seem to be amused about.

 

They just met a day ago and Gray was getting problems within the course of a few hours with controlling himself and his emotions.

 

Maybe...he had a _little_ crush on Natsu too?

 

...

 

' _No_.'

 

"Hey, I'm going to head off here," Gray interrupts Natsus rambling, gesturing with his head to a different direction from where they were going. "I'll text you~"

 

Natsu rubs the back of his neck as his cheeks began to warm up, the scene a mental screen shot Gray scolds himself for taking unconsciously.

 

"Yeah, okay. Brush your teeth properly," Natsu seriously tells him and Gray flips him the middle finger in response, both parting ways there.

 

He'll have to set some ground rules for them, _really_ soon.


	4. A State of Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so long, years and months of asking, he finally said yes. 
> 
> Erza Scarlet knew since birth what she wants she tries to the upmost to get, Jellal being main goal and score of that philosophy. However, another want she had for the longest was to find her mother and not for the long awaited reunion of mother and daughter—Erza has intention to kill her and no one knew she had a hatred so strong despite her honorable disposition. No one but Jellal, who she did her best to help recover from trauma of the past. 
> 
> As the neighbor next door and childhood friend of the Scarlets, Jellal Fernandes knew very well the abuse Erza went through first hand. He wanted to save her, to help in some way but the only thing he succeeded in was making everything worse. As years past, he found himself unable to still fully forgive himself. Therefore he never rejects any request his new woman in arms gives him. However, as a man of the law and good will, he refuses to let his wife carry out her vendetta without an objection about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Jellal x Erza chapter. Remember there may hold Natsu and Gray since the story is mainly about them. 
> 
> //Authors Notes// 
> 
> *Warning*  
> Explicit/ Sexual Content and devices

"My wife..." He withholds a moan and filters a shaky exhale instead. The people at the front desk of the hotel eye the blue haired man questionably, waiting for the rest of what he had to say. "She's _insane_..."

 

The receptionists blink towards each other before one chuckles, getting up from his chair to lean over the counter and clap Jellal on the shoulder.

 

"They sure are," he agrees but Jellal knew he didn't grasp the type of insanity he was talking about. "Is there anything we can help you two with?"

 

"Oh yeah," the other receptionist gasps. "They're the new weds on their honeymoon," she smiles warmly, making Jellal's momentary panic calm to pride of having a wife like Erza.

 

...

 

A wife like _Erza_...

 

He pales, shifting his thighs together a bit in discomfort.

 

"That's right! Congrats," the male grins and Jellal exhausts himself giving him a half-hearted grin in return. "What's got you down here and not with the new Miss's?"

 

A break. He needed a break.

 

Jellal eyes the two before releasing a sigh, feeling the liquid drizzle down his thigh beneath his shorts.

 

"The phone in our suite in broken...I wanted to order a whole strawberry shortcake to room 434. Not a slice, a whole cake." He glances to the clock in the waiting area for new hotel guests, then back to the two. The female seeming to be writing down his request. "How long will that be?" Jellal wipes his sweaty palms at the sides of his black collared shirt. The male receptionist moves back to sit where he was before, answering the phone.

 

"Thirty to forty-eight minutes. We don't have cakes within the hotel at this time but I can send someone out to get one for you sir," she picks up her own desk phone, ready to make the call on his say so.

 

"Yes, thank you." ' _I_ _can_ _survive_ _for_ _that_ _long_.'

 

"Alright then, I'll send the bill along with your shortcake to your room when ready."

 

"Thank you..." he sighs again and lightly jogs back to the elevator, thankful it arrived quickly and was empty when it closes, just for him to collapse against the wall and let out a strained grunt as he resists the temptation to yank out the vibrating device within his anus.

 

The arrival of the cake will distract her for a while, giving him a break to find something else they could do other than sexual activities to pass the time. It was nice outside, the pool was open, and if Erza wanted he'd take her out to tango but instead she rather play with him. The appeal was neutral at the beginning of their stay, even he got a bit out of hand at one point with his actions, but he was reaching a breaking point. His body can climax for only so many times before his lower half goes dead, like now. It was a wonder the two receptionists didn't have to deal with the shock of seeing his stiffy. He hears a ding and quickly composed himself to walk back to their honeymoon suite.

 

Getting a nice room was effortless with all the money both him and Erza make combine. Now as he approaches the doors of the room he was once intrigued in opening, Jellal trembles.

 

She was in there.

 

 _Waiting_.

 

He hovers a fist over the door and knocks only once, hoping she didn't hear him.

 

Hoping was for the weak...

 

He was indeed _very_ **weak**.

 

The door was pulled open by no one other than Erza Scarlet.

 

" _Darling_ ," he greets.

 

" _Honey_ ," she tilts her head cutely to the side with a faint blush before opening the door wider for him to shuffle through. Once he half limps inside, the door shuts. The turn of the lock sending shivers down Jellal’s spine. "How'd it go?"

 

"Fine," Jellal gulps, feeling delicate fingers smooth up the skin of his back under his shirt. "It'll be taken care of."

 

" _Great_ ," Erza smirks and hugs him from behind, nudging gently as they walk towards the direction of the couch. There she turns him around roughly and pushes him down, leaning in terrifyingly fired up. "Let's resume, husband~”

 

Jellal whispers a brief prayer before gasping, hand flying up to cover his mouth when the red head pinched his right nipple though his shirt. The fabric biting down uncomfortably against the skin but still staggering him from calm. Her hands slide down covered muscle and stops by the waist band of his shorts, tugging playfully before undoing the button and zipper and yanking them down to his mid-thigh. Flaccid cock and moist trembling thighs at her disposal.

 

"You're really done for the count," she smiles and Jellal could do nothing but nod, unable to resist her charm. Many times he'd been tricked by her expression and now was one of them. "Should we call it quits?"

 

The blue haired male clenches the hand he had on his mouth, furrowing his brow as he thought. He didn't want to disappoint her...

 

"It's fine," he mumbles despite his previous struggling to escape. "As long as you're happy."

 

...

 

Erza let out a huff, some how looking more disgruntled than excited to have a willing Jellal. The man below her furrows his brows now in confusion.

 

 _'What_ _did_ _I_ _say_ _wrong_?'

 

The female was quick to recover from whatever emotion she displayed and unceremoniously tosses his shorts away. Then strongly hoists up her husbands right leg, pressing it forward to his chest.

 

"Bare with me," she says sweetly, making Jellal’s heart race. "This'll be the last time."

 

He nods, watching her free hand dive by his bottom, kneading her finger at his displayed twitching star. Jellal bites on his fist, screwing his eyes shut when she pushes in her finger.

 

What made him stoop down to letting this happen?

 

" _Breath_ Jellal," Erza encourages lovingly and rummages her finger around, pressing the low vibrating bead into his prostate. She hums at the sight of him arching his back, willing the lock of his muscles to avoid instinctively closing his leg on her. A horrifying gleam passes over his wife's brown irises; they darken with intent when he bothers to lift his eyelids a fraction. "You can moan Jellal," Erza doesn't command, she suggests, yet what she suggests usually comes out as a command if he doesn't follow through such suggestion. Complicated to comprehend.

 

It wasn't that he didn't understand the implication, he just doesn't want to.

 

Which makes for a long session of torture.

 

" _Jellal_ ," She narrows her eyes, causing a shiver to wrack through his body.

 

That was a warning.

 

Jellal peels away his fist stubbornly, moving the hand to clutch at the bottom edge of the sofa.

 

"C-can't..." He says and bites his lip to prevent a whimper.

 

If anything, Erza knew the man hated making noise, therefore, she did her best to score lots when she let him take control or when she was. So far, Erza earned a sob from earlier today and she doubts Jellal would beat out much louder noises this time around.

 

But doubt didn't stop her from trying.

 

She loved every part of Jellal and yearned for every aspect she could get from him.

 

"Don't be pessimistic," Erza replies and wiggled around inside him to pull out the bead. The man releases a sigh of relief, chest rising and falling slowly as he tries to calm down. "We're done with this for now," she tells him and tosses the pink device over her shoulder, leaning close to capture the others lip.

 

One thing for certain, is that Erza never gave messy kisses.

 

Jellal hums and wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer, a move he soon felt was the worst mistake at the moment when he didn't account for the prodding at his entrance of another plastic object. 'More silicone?' He blinks in thought, the tongue she added momentarily distracting him from the to-be issue at hand. Although when the prodding pushes stronger past his rim, he breaks the kiss, looking down to see and feel a thin, not too girth like strap on sinking inside him. The blue haired man releases a broken scream at the swift thrust delivered to push in the rest.

 

Dammit...

 

His grip on his wife intensifies as he gasps for air.

 

"Breath Jellal," Erza soothes lovingly and she gave him the time to do so. Her husband felt his chest clench in gratitude and places open mouth kisses to his wife's neck. "I'm going to start now," she says and Jellal instinctively bites down on the females shoulder when she pulls out slowly—only to thrust roughly back in.

 

The man below murmurs her name softly, brows furrowed and eyes shut tightly.

 

He couldn't relax.

 

Nor did he think she wanted him to.

 

"You're so cute Jellal," Erza finds her cheeks heating up before setting a moderate slow pace. She saw it unnecessary to go at him roughly, especially when the steady stimulation of the mans prostate would send him over the edge in mere seconds. "Would you do something for me?"

 

The blue haired peeks through wet lashes of unshed tears, shifting his head back to look at her face, searching expectantly for any sign of what she was going to ask for.

 

"W-what is it?" He swallows, sweat trickling down his forehead as his body twitches from the continuous motion of his wife’s hips.

 

Erza gently tucks the left side of her hair behind her ear, licking her lips and biting the bottom hungrily.

 

"Come _like_ a girl," she purrs seductively yet to her husband, it was frightening.

 

He's never...

 

"I...how?" He widens his eyes a small fraction, concealing his inner horror.

 

"Just leave it to me." The red head places a kiss to his lips gently. "Don't hold back," she says, knowing it was difficult for him.

 

"Now Erza..." Jellal tries his best attempt in frowning at her request.

 

The said female giggles and decided to increase the pressure at her husbands sweet spot, making the man throw his head back with grit teeth. His joints tense, abdomen tightening as he practically curls as best he could in his wife’s body.

 

"Relax," she places a hand on his chest, sliding her fingers up ghostly to his jaw to sinking them to the back of his head and entangling in his scalp, yanking blue stands to expose more of the mans throat. "Please Jellal, _relax_."

 

"N-not... _ngh_!" His mouth went agape, broken moans music to her ears.

 

"Keep your eyes open for me sweet heart," Erza yanks harder, making Jellal get louder, his cheek burning brightly in embarrassment at the fact of hearing his own voice the way it was.  "That's right..." she leans over his face, the movement making her drive deeper within, her hair showering over his shoulders. "Thank you."

 

" _Hah_ ," he breaks into a small smile at the thanks, amused that even during a time like this she would say such a thing to him. Quickly his amusement fades. He arches his back after his hips buck from an unbearable pang of pleasure coursing through his pelvis; throughout the lower region which had Jellal jutting uncontrollably and gasping for air after a short silent scream. He almost digs his nails into the skin of his wife’s back if he didn't latch for the cushion of the couch in substitute. The mans legs slink around Erza’s hips, locking where they were but squeezing Erza closer as his orgasm came to a close. " _Gah_.. _ah_.." Jellal pants brokenly, a stray tear freeing itself from his left eye but managing to keep his gaze matched to hers. " _Dammit_..." He croaks tiredly, seeing as his plan in the end failed.

 

She made him come undone faster than he anticipated.

 

A buzzing and a knock on their suite door broke through the heavy breaths of them both. Erza looks behind her to the door way.

 

"Coming!" She slowly pulls out, patting Jellal's thigh lightly to ease open and when he went limp, Erza freed herself and got off the couch. She took off the strap on as if it was a regular occurrence and pat down her dress, eyeing her husband briefly from head to toe.

 

' _How_ _lewd_...' Erza steams, lucky to have such a man permanently in her life as she quickly turns to the door and shuffles to it door, losing her edge.

 

"Hello?" She opens up, keeping her body in front of the ajar space to avoid the strangers possibility of seeing through.

 

"We have a whole strawberry short cake for you ma'am," the worker smooths a hand down his blazer in order to make himself look neater, holding with his other hand a box. "We thought to already put the bill on your tab."

 

"Ah, thank you," the red head smiles and takes the box in hand, excited for a whole new reason as she made plans for each individual slice of her treat. "Add a $20 dollar tip to the tab," she says and the man nods.

 

"Have a nice day," he concludes and Erza nods back to him in efforts to shut the door faster and gets inside to set her cake on the coffee table.

 

"It's here..?" Jellal snorts in disbelief at the deliverers timing as he lays his legs out straight on the sofa, folding his arms over his chest and yawning.

 

" _Mhm_ ," Erza sits herself on the edge of the couch by Jellals legs, opening the box to reveal the full masterly made short cake. "Perfect timing too."

 

Jellal furrows his brow at that, the timing suppose to be for his benefit and not hers. The man sighs and moves his legs from behind Erza, placing his feet on the floor and raising himself up before walking off without a word to their bedroom after picking up his shorts.

 

"Bring me a fork will you?" Erza calls upon his retreat, looking behind her shoulder to watch him but returns wanting irises to the dessert before her. "And a plate."

 

Her husband releases another sigh, knocking and massaging his lower back from the developing ache.

 

" _Sure_ ," he replies half-heartily, taking off his button up and before dumping his clothes in a hamper by the bathroom and grabbing a black t shirt from their dresser, pulling it on. Then with shaky recoveringlimbs, Jellal ventures to the bathroom with a timer in his head for how long he was making his wife wait. He got a wet rag and cleaned his lower region. Four minutes passed. If he makes it ten she'd call for him again and he didn't need her asking him twice, well on his way to follow through with the first assignment. Therefore after he finished, he took two minutes to sufficiently clean himself and toss the rag in the hamper as well and less than a minute to put on boxers. He used his remaining time frame to be walking up next to his wife with a plate, fork, and napkin from the kitchen. "Sorry for the wait."

 

Erza smiles, having already picked off four strawberries for decor atop the cake in a circle and eaten them to pass the time. She held no. 5 between her fingers. Her husband smiles at the adorable joy that came to her face upon his arrival with what she asked for and more.

 

"Nice of them to cut it for you," he sets the plate down on the table near the cake when he sat down back on the sofa by her.

 

"Nice of you to get it for me," she moves a piece of cake onto the plate carefully, Jellal putting the napkin on her lap.

 

"Yeah... _nice_ indeed."

 

"We'll be going back home tomorrow," Erza reminds despite knowing how on track her husband was about the fact. "And I've been getting some interesting text messages from our friends back home."

 

" _Your_ friends," the blue hair gives a reminder of his own and leans over on his knees, looking down at the carpet of the living space of the their room. "What of them?"

 

Erza rolls her eyes and begins gingerly eating the slice of cake, holding the plate over her lap as she sat upright.

 

"Lucy and Loke are an _item_."

 

"That doesn't surprise me with their less than subtle chemistry," Jellal shrugs. "Although Loke settling for one mistress is pondering."

 

" _Precisely_ ," his wife licks her lips free of frosting. "I have to see if he's serious about her."

 

The man next to her raises a brow and lifts his head.

 

"You will do no such thing," he frowns and Erza spares a glance at him, pausing her chewing as the two stare down in challenge. However, like any other, Jellal concedes.

 

He always did.

 

Not because he feared her, but because the issue wasn't his problem to deal with. As he said, they were her friends.

 

"I _advise_ you leave them to fumble on their own, Erza."

 

"I will," she replies. "After I look into him first."

 

Jellal chuckles at the determination and leans back into the sofa, ignoring the act they've committed on it earlier so he could try and relax.

 

"You mean me, right?"

 

"Yes, I mean you."

 

With a huff, Jellal pushes himself off from where he sat, not having spent at least 10 minutes sitting. Erza shifts her eyes again to him as he walks tiredly back to their bedroom, scratching the skin of his stomach under his shirt.

 

"Thank you~" she takes another sweet bite of fluffy textured goodness, needing no reply from him.

 

She knew he'd do it even if she hadn't outwardly asked.

 

Speaking of asked...

 

She wondered how her friends were doing. They've went ghost on her except for yesterday night, Natsu having texted her the news of the new couple and Gray sending a brief voice message of the same thing.

 

Just how close were their worlds colliding to be in such sync of timing for notification.

 

"Erza!"

 

The called female flinched out of thought, blinking and turning her head on the direction she heard her man call from.

 

After a bit of silence, she got up with her half finished plate of cake and made her way to the bedroom. Her eyes almost bug out of her sockets at the sight.

 

"Where...did you put my handcuffs?" He furrows at her expression, his suitcase on the bed in front of him with his luggage somewhat packed. His laptop out on the bed next to it with the words loading in a blue block on a data based covered background.

 

Erza bites her lip, a renewed fire in her eyes.

 

Was he trying to tease her or what?

 

In only underwear and a loose shirt...

 

Sculpted thighs she remembered were trembling against her a while ago...

 

She sniffs, moving a finger instinctively to her nose as she felt something drip from her right nostril.

 

...

 

"Erza..." Jellal calls in confusion and then worry when he saw red trickle past her finger held to her nose. "ERZA! W-what happen there?" He scrambles over like a mother hen, asking many questions left unanswered.

 

The only things that computed in her mind was the touches on her face to beckon her head back for the blood to stop, and the reoccurring fact this man was most certainly hers.

 

Whatever shit she had to deal with in the past to get to this moment was nothing compared to her current life of _bliss_.


End file.
